In wireless power applications, alternating current (AC) power measurement systems may provide foreign object detection, load power management control measures, and efficiency regulated control loops. Such AC power measurement systems may comprise load impedance measurements, which may provide load detection as well as dynamic tuning, foreign object detection, etc. Measuring power and impedance at high frequencies and over a large load impedance range is challenging. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for obtaining precise and accurate measurements of AC power and load impedance using cost-efficient components.